An interesting encounter
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: Kitty has taken Nathaniel's death badly, and she keeps having odd dreams. When she figures out that Bartimaeus is still alive, she is overjoyed. But her dreams get stranger and stranger. What is Nathaniel trying to tell her? KB, slight KN, NBfriendship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, this is a Bartimaeus/Kitty fanfiction. So if you don't like it don't read it. Or flame it. I like flames. You say I can't write, does anybody else notice that flamers have the worst grammar and spelling? But I actually like criticism better than a good review, so a good flame that tells me that my writing style sucks, not my ship, is actually amazing and helpful. So yeah, flame me.**

**Also, this does not have a Beta, so if anybody wants to beta it than I'd love them forever and ever and ever. I apologize that it moves a little quickly with an extremely thin writing style. I don't write with a plot often, just drabbles. This story is actually pretty much just me begging for a beta.**

**I also apologize for the excessive Author's Note. XD**

Bartimaeus

Almost immediately (or so it seemed, I wouldn't know, my essence hadn't quite healed from my last journey, so I'm assuming it was rather soon) after returning to the Other Place I felt the tug on my essence, the destructive pull of magic, dragging me back to earth. I didn't even fight it, and I couldn't help but remember what happened last time I was summoned, the pain, the cruelty, and I missed it, as sick as that was.

You'd think that after all I'd been through, all HE had put me through, that I'd be glad to be rid of him. Well I'm not. I hate myself for it, but I'm not. The great Bartimaeus, who spoke with Solomon, built the walls of Prague and advised Ptolemy, was grieving for a low, worthless magician. Not even a good one.

Oh, who am I kidding? Not me, not you. Then fine, he was a good man. A little more time in the Other Place might have washed away my grief, but some nosy government agent, or a recruiting magician for the war, was already yanking me from my place of rest.

I barely had time to think of a shape, so I turned into the first thing that came into my mind. The girl in the other pentacle saw my guise, sank to the ground and let out a long, hopeless sob.

Kitty (earlier)

It had been three months since Nathaniel had died.

God, just thinking it hurt. Attending this ceremony was even worse.

In the honour of the man who saved society the government had decided to put up a statue to preserve the memory of John Mandrake. Just seeing the horrific monument made her nauseous, it was not of the Nathaniel that she had grown to like in his last few hours of life. The statue was of John Mandrake in his frivolous and ridiculously tight suit, one hand on his hips, the other clasping Gladstone's staff. On his face was the familiar arrogant smirk, his eyes glazed and coppery showed none of the ambitious passion that had captured London in awe and fascination.

Miss Piper walked up to Kitty. "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked. Her eyes still held the childish admiration that she nurtured for the former minister. "Just how John would have wanted to be remembered."

"Yes, Mr. Mandrake would have loved this statue." _But Nathaniel would've hated it._ She added silently.

"We're having a small celebration in his honour, why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to, but I'm exhausted," Kitty said. "I think that I'm just going to go home and sleep."

"Suit yourself. I guess I'll see you later." Miss Piper said as she walked away.

Kitty found herself in an old, moldy library. She looked around and noticed that it was the exact same library that Bartimaeus had kept her captive in. She felt a slight sting in her gut at the thought of the deceased demon, but she quickly shoved it aside. In the middle sat a dark haired boy, a very familiar dark haired boy.

"Nathaniel!" Kitty breathed.

"Kitty." The smile on his face seemed to stretch endlessly. "How are you?"

"Fine." She lied. "But… I thought that you were dead." She examined him, he didn't seem dead. In fact, he seemed much more alive than she had ever seen him. His haircut had changed to the one he wore as a boy, long and lank, and he looked older. It wasn't his features, but his eyes, his eyes seemed to hold a millennia of knowledge. It almost frightened Kitty, and it struck a chord in her memory, the familiarity was not of Nathaniel.

He frowned. "I'm not dead I survived. I barely got out in time. He saved me."

"Nathaniel, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked. Who saved him? Bartimaeus? Another sharp pain, this one seemed to strike her heart. She ignored it once again, not time to worry about him, the other victim of the catastrophe was right in front of her. She should deal with him now.

But he didn't answer her. He just walked over and took her small hand in his and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips to her softly, carefully, in an almost timid manner. He kissed her as if he wasn't sure how she would respond.

And that's when Kitty woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. These dreams had been going on, always the exact same. She felt it much mean something.

Every time he told her that he was alive. And she couldn't help but believe it. Kitty felt that dreams were the subconscious truth; they told you what reason can't.

Nathaniel was alive. How? She had no idea. But he had to be. She didn't even want to explore the other half of the dream. Was she in love with Nathaniel? She didn't think so. Maybe it was metaphorical…

Anyway, that was beside the point. She had to find if, no, not if, how Nathaniel was alive. In the morning she had to go examine the wreck of the building.

Kitty managed to strategically avoid the fact that if anything was there it would have been destroyed by now, they had demolished the site completely since then. She flipped over to go back to sleep, and dream of a certain dark haired magician.

Kitty's search of the former glass structure was officially fruitless. She had the papers that were given to her by Miss Piper, stating that nothing suspicious had been found there.

Miss Piper, or Julie, had done all of the research of Nathaniel's death.

"I'm organizing a play on him, he did love the theatre." She explained.

Kitty rolled her eyes. It was amazing how these people knew nothing about Nathaniel. "Okay, well, if you need my help…"

"Actually I do, do you know the name of the demon that John dismissed to unlock the staff."

"Pardon?" Kitty asked, confused.

"To unleash the full powers of the staff Nathaniel would most likely have dismissed a demon; do you know the name of the demon it could have been?"

"Bartimaeus…" Kitty mumbled. "Bartimaeus." She said a little louder. He was alive. Nathaniel dismissed him in time and he was alive! She didn't know why the thought filled her with so much joy. She could barely believe that Nathaniel dismissed him, it didn't seem like something he would do.

Julie looked at her oddly. "Okay, well, thank you." She said.

Kitty had to get home, she had to summon Bartimaeus. Kitty felt more energy than she had in the past three months. She felt like she had that fateful night, the Amulet of Samarkand around her neck and the scent of success hounding her, teasing her, and bounding at her. And success had come, but at a price.

She sighed and bound out of the room, leaving a confused Miss Piper. She had to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Bartimaeus

I watched Kitty sniffle as she tried to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's just, your form, you've never taken that guise before."

"I feel that I should honour the old chap somehow. By the way, he told me to tell you hi." I could tell that the bitterness in my voice hurt her. The look on her face was nearly sad enough to break my heart, which had still held strong after the only two people I had ever loved had nearly died, so that's one sad look. I quickly changed my tone. "He was fond of you, you know." This seemed to upset her even more. "Sorry." I quickly apologized for my apparently distressing behaviour.

"It's not your fault, I'm a little tired, been up at night," I could've sworn that she had blushed right there, "and I want to sit down, so I shall command you to do as you please so I can get out of here without you dematerializing."

She quickly spoke a few formal commandments, but her voice seemed weary, as if her heart wasn't in it. Well, Kitty and the kid had been close, if you know what I mean. You should have seen the thoughts floating around in his head when I was in there. Well, he was a politician; I shouldn't be surprised that his head was in the gutter.

He didn't deserve her. Nathaniel was a great guy, but he really didn't deserve her. Only a great and mighty entity could ever deserve her, ever match her worth.

I didn't even notice when Kitty moved to the couch. I trotted on over and slumped down next to her, pulling my hair out of my eyes. I couldn't help but choose the long hair over Nathaniel's new short do, which was more of a Mandrake thing.

Kitty looked a little nervous. I didn't really understand why. "You see," she said, "I've been having these dreams, about Nathaniel."

I raised my eyebrow as she blushed furiously. "What kind of dreams?" I asked slyly. Secretly this was killing me. I still don't understand why, but the concept of dreams seemed to insinuate something, something that I didn't like, and did not want to explore.

"Anyway, he told me that he was alive, that you saved him."

"I did no such thing. I didn't have time. And I saw him die, there's no doubt about it, I'm sorry."

She looked so sad that all I wanted to do was hug her and make it better, but that, of course, was not an option. You don't see mighty spirits, like myself, go around hugging mortals because they look _sad_. The only time I have ever hugged a mortal was in Egypt, before Ptolemy's time, and I was sent to murder the current pharaoh. He liked his women, and it was the only way, okay? He had more marids even than Solomon himself. And that hug was much less than voluntary.

Anyway, the point was that she looked sad. In fact, she looked heartbroken.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked. She was chewing on her lip anxiously.

"Positive." I gave her an awkward pat on the back.

Kitty looked up, and her eyes held the same old fierce vigour. It almost scared me.

"And why would I believe you?" she asked. "You're just a lying, scheming demon."

Okay, now she was starting to make me angry. The air around me turned cold, and Nathaniel's hair blew in some unseen wind. Lightning crackled around me. "I know you're stressed," I fought to keep my voice even, I lost horribly, "But there is no reason to be insulting. I am the great Bartimaeus, Sakhr Al-Jinni, you will do well to mind me and my powers."

Kitty's expression turned from one of fear to one of grim amusement. I was a little miffed; she could at least have trembled a bit more. I killed a magician in Jerusalem from that very same act! He died of fright, the poor lad. Anyway, Kitty just sighed and slumped down a little more on the couch. Her eyes seemed to mock me.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." She said, "I forgot about your _great powers_. I'll remember to respect them in the future."

I huffed a little. "I'd hope so." And then I just slumped down beside her. "Well, what now?"

"I'm going to find out if Nathaniel is alive."

I just groaned in response. This girl doesn't take no for an answer. It reminded me of a young Nefertiti. "Fine, but I'm warning you now, you aren't going to find anything."

"But my dreams…"

"Are just more proof that he's dead."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Dreams are the only connections between the three known worlds, the Other Place, Earth, and the afterlife. When two parties are thinking of each other while in separate realms the thoughts are sent sizzling through each other's subconscious. When you sleep you dream of what the other person was thinking about. It's all very complicated stuff, humans don't really understand. Ptolemy told me that whenever he dismissed me, he dreamed of me. You remember when you were in the other place, there were those memories, the flickering images," Kitty nodded, "Those are the equivalent of our dreams."

"So it's like talking with the person?"

"No, though that is a common misconception, actually you don't speak directly to the person or entity at all. You just receive pictures and sounds. These sounds display the feelings and thoughts of the other person, but they are mixed in with the workings of the dreamer's subconscious, and no coherent messages. I'm actually surprised that you didn't dream of me. I was constantly remembering you and Nat."

"But why would he tell me that he was alive?"

"It's probably just your own subconscious, dealing with grief in its own way."

"I guess…" But I could tell that she didn't believe me.

Kitty

Kitty was in her old apartment, the one where she had first summoned Bartimaeus. Nathaniel was sitting on her bed, his hair was still long, his eyes deep and disturbing. He looked sad.

"Kitty, why don't you recognize me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm alive, and I found you, but you don't even notice." His voice was laced with annoyance.

His voice, it wasn't Nathaniel's, who's was it? It sounded so familiar. "What are you talking about? He told me that you were dead, why do keep telling me that you are alive."

He growled in frustration and came closer to grab her hand. He kissed her softly, but confidently. His arm wrapped around Kitty's waist and pulled her flush against his body.

Kitty woke up sweating, panting and blushing. She was glad that she had dismissed Bartimaeus several hours before; he would have known instantly what her dream was about.

This one had been different, much different. Nathaniel had claimed to have "found her" and that she didn't notice him. What could that mean? Kitty sat up and prepared the pentacle, she couldn't sleep at a time like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got two reviews! Lowest number of reviews ever, but I LOVE the people who did review! (Yay **Mew Sarin Alchemist, Hand-Clap and Twilight Dragoness). **Anyway, this chapter is short and unedited because I am completely swamped right now. **

Bartimaeus

When Kitty summoned me this time her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear streaked and red with shame. I don't know what had gotten her worked up this time. I had chosen Ptolemy's form so I wouldn't alarm her.

Kitty looked timid. I had never, ever seen Kathleen Jones look anything but fierce in my life. Timid was new. I don't think that I liked the change; it made me want to protect her. Not that she'd ever allow that.

"They're making a play about Nathaniel." She said. "Well, actually, about John Mandrake. Miss Piper asked me to summon you so you could give the full account of his… death." Saying the word seemed to give her physical pain. I felt a sharp tug at my essence when I saw the expression on her face.

"Fine, keep me away from my home and my place of rest, see if I care. I'm powerful, but not immortal." Secretly I was glad to be back. It was nice seeing Kitty again, and I wanted to grieve for Nathaniel properly, I never got to do that with Ptolemy. Closure like this is good for the essence.

Kitty sighed. "I'm sorry that I keep summoning you. I have to say that it is absolutely necessary. I…" Kitty turned bright red, "I had another dream last night. Nathaniel said that I had "found him", and I don't know what it means. I'm certain that he is still alive." Her face was hard and set.

"Kitty, stop lying to yourself." I was getting a tad exasperated. She was a bright girl, why couldn't she see what was right in front of her?

Kitty just rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Come on, we have an appointment with a playwright."

Kitty

Kitty walked through the crowds at Whitehall with her head held high. People looked at her with such pitying glances that it was hard not to break down and cry right in front of them. She didn't understand how they knew anything about her and Nathaniel. There wasn't even anything to know about, they had exchanged around three glances, not exactly a heart-stopping, romantic affair. Now that she thought about it, her dreams didn't even make sense. There hadn't been anything between her and Nathaniel. She had spent more time with Bartimaeus for crying out loud! Then why was she having these dreams? She moaned in frustration.

"What's eating you?" Bartimaeus asked. His fly wings tickled her ear.

"Nothing, and I can't talk to you, people will think that I'm insane."

Bartimaeus sighed and transformed into Ptolemy, in street clothes. "Now can you tell me?"

"Nothing, just my dreams are bugging me."

Bartimaeus seemed to struggle with himself, he didn't seem happy with her answer. "Listen, just try to forget about the whole thing. You're dwelling on it too much."

"How could I not dwell on it?" She asked.

"Just go out, forget about it, live like a young girl like you should. What's stopping you?"

Kitty didn't have an answer for him.

They reached the building where they were to meet Julie. She greeted them (well, she greeted Kitty, demons were still demons) and sat down.

"Now," Miss Piper said, "Begin your story."

Pain flitted across Bartimaeus' face. He seemed to be struggling with what he was going to say. Kitty could feel Bartimaeus' essence crackling under the stress. He finally took a deep breath and began. "Nathaniel first summoned me when he was twelve. He didn't even have his real name yet…"

As Bartimaeus told the story Kitty sat transfixed. He was saying the true sequence of events, the version that no other person had ever fully heard before. He told of the Simon Lovelace affair, of the Golem crisis, and of course the story of Nouda and the rebellion. It all seemed so different than what she had expected.

Of course, Bartimaeus glorified himself excessively. But other than that it seemed truthful. Though, Kitty could never really know. Kitty watched Julie's face, trying to read her expression. But Miss Piper stayed cool and calm throughout the whole thing. Her face barely moved, except to nod and encourage the djinni to continue.

At the end Miss Piper nodded. "The magicians won't like that story." It wasn't until Kitty looked at her closely that she noticed a tear in Julie's eye. It dripped down her face, like a mini river, over her cheek and off of her chin. The trail it left shone faintly in the light of the room. "We may have to edit it a little, but we'll stay as close as possible, we can afford to shock a few people here and there."

Kitty respected Miss Piper more than ever. It was remarkable that she had accepted the story with such grace; Nathaniel had lied about so much.

Miss Piper seemed to notice Kitty's surprise. "I always knew he had secrets, I was his closest advisor, you know."

It occurred to Kitty that she should have felt jealousy at what this implied, according to her dreams she was in love with Nat. But she felt nothing but sorrow for this woman who had lost the man she had loved. Kitty couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before! Miss Piper's wide eyed admiration was really much more.

_Kitty was in her current apartment. She sighed, as she realized instantly that it was another dream. She didn't think that she could handle any more that night. Apparently her subconscious didn't really care about what she could or could not handle._

_She turned to face Nathaniel, and was greeted with surprise. Instead of the dark haired magician she had come to expect she found her self nose to nose with Ptolemy._

_He grinned and grabbed her hand. "Kitty… I'm alive." Ptolemy's smile spread across his face._

_Now this made no sense whatsoever. Even if Ptolemy had survived his murder he could not have lived for thousands of years. And yet again her mind defied logic._

"_See me for what I really am, Kitty." He pulled her closer, and pressed a kiss against her lips, this one was urgent and fierce, and Kitty found herself responding. She wound her hands around his neck, and Ptolemy's hands went around her waste, pressing her flush against him._

Kitty awoke more confused than ever. Ptolemy was alive? Maybe she had gone insane with grief. Well, it seemed that it was time to summon Bartimaeus again. He'd know what was going on.

Kitty ignored the voice in the back of her head that was telling her that she had been summoning Bartimaeus an awful lot lately, and that maybe he should rest.

He was an almighty djinni, he didn't need rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Bartimaeus

Here I was again, in this forsaken country, walking in downtown London. Kitty had summoned me once more. I do love spending time with her, but I'd enjoy it a lot more if I could have my rest. When my essence is whole my senses are more acute. I could see Kitty better, hear her better, and smell her delicious scent…

The human world must really be getting to me today. Ah well, Kitty will give me a few days off sooner or later.

Okay, I really am delirious. Since when have I been so forgiving on constant imprisonment!?

We walked into a little café, very sophisticated, very un-Kitty, and sat down at a table for two.

"So, what is the urgent problem that you needed to call me away from my desperately-needed rest for?" I flinched when I saw the look on her face, and instantly softened my approach. "Not that I don't want to help you or anything… it's just…" Well, I've been reduced to a stuttering fool, no better than an imp. I really need some healing.

"It's just… I'm so confused. My dreams have taken… an odd turn." She was blushing a deep red that I found just oh-so-adorable.

I didn't answer, just waited for her to explain. Kitty seemed to be struggling with the words. It must be something big and drastic. Maybe Nathaniel had died in one of her dreams. Maybe she realized that she was wrong and her pride was hurt? No, Kitty was better than that. It must be something big, something terrible.

"Uhm… last night I dreamed about someone new." I stayed silent. She would get to the point eventually. "Last night I dreamt about Ptolemy."

And suddenly, I was blushing. Well, not really blushing, demons don't blush, but I could feel my essence flicker with embarrassment, and perhaps a tinge of pleasure. I knew what it meant. At least, I think I did, if this dream followed the same course as her others.

"I don't know what it means," she said, "but it was odd. He… he kissed me."

Now I was pleased. And that pleasure surprised me. I was not used to feeling something this strong, especially for a human. I had loved Ptolemy, but not in the same way.

Kitty seemed confused. "Do you know what it means? Is there a chance that Ptolemy is still alive?"

Well, this was embarrassing. She didn't know what the dreams meant. And it was dually embarrassing because _I_ must have been the one sending them to her, but she wouldn't have been able to accept them unless she felt the same way.

"Let's walk." I said. We left the café, warm drinks in hand. We moved for a while, the awkwardness was thick enough to cut with a knife. As soon as I couldn't see anybody for miles, I did it.

I changed quickly from Nathaniel to Ptolemy, not meeting her eyes. Well, I never said I had to be brave about it.

I saw the realization cross her face with panic. "I think that you should dismiss me for now. Summon me in the morning."

We walked back to her flat, well, I flew. I changed into a fly; I didn't need to see her disgust quite yet.

The relief I felt when I entered the Other Place was less pronounced than usual, but that was to be expected.

Kitty

Kitty lay in her bed, shocked and ashamed. She had fallen in love with Bartimaeus, and he knew it. He had known it before she had! And he was not pleased, Bartimaeus had made his feelings about humans quite clear before.

She sobbed, it was like she was spitting on Nathaniel's memory, and she felt terribly guilty. Now she knew that Nathaniel was dead. And she felt his death for real, and for the first time since she had heard about it, before the dreams. Despite that, no matter how hard she tried it was Bartimaeus she thought of first, not Nathaniel. Did he hate her now? Would he ever speak to her again? Perhaps she shouldn't summon him in the morning, he had asked her to dismiss him, maybe he meant permanently. If that was the case then she would certainly miss him, but she had to honour his wishes.

Well, then maybe that was that. She had loved, she had lost, and she had to move on.

She'd move on tomorrow, for now she'd sleep, and submit herself to her dreams.

The next day Kitty woke from her usual dreams with the grief she had fallen asleep to more pronounced than ever. She remembered Nathaniel's death, and Bartimaeus' rejection, and began to cry. This was unusual, she rarely submit herself to tears, and found them a sign of weakness, but today she couldn't hold them back. They ran down her cheeks and over her nose. They splashed on her nightdress and sheets, warm and shameful. Kitty curled into a ball, unwilling to get up even for her meeting that night, she had to smooth over some magician-commoner dealings that had gone amiss. Despite her attempt to stay out of the government they needed an impartial referee of sorts.

But for now she was not getting out of bed. It was too much pain, and she couldn't deal. The grief gave Kitty a throbbing headache, and she could not find the energy to do anything else.

**A/N: This chapter took a long time, is short, and isn't very well proof read. I am extremely sorry. I got distracted and couldn't bring myself to force the story.**

**A beta would be greatly appreciated, I plan to continue this story, and not wait five or six months before writing a new chapter.**

**Any harsh constructive criticism what so ever would be appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Bartimaeus

This was not like Kitty. This was not like Kitty at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Nathaniel has been more like Kitty than Kitty was being like Kitty right now. (Shut up, that made sense).

Now, I do not have an accurate measure of time in the Other Place, but I am pretty sure that it has been more than a night on Earth. In fact, with my years of experience, I'm extremely sure it has been more than a human month. Yet, for some reason I have yet to be summoned.

Usually I do not object to extra time to rest, but when I have something as pressing as this on my mind I need to get it sorted out.

What was taking so long? I'm a patient entity (in fact, I had waited for hundreds of years inside Imhotep's tomb to fulfill my duty to destroy any grave robbers), but this is too much.

Kitty

Kitty hadn't moved in what seemed like a month. Well, she had gone places, done her job, ate and slept, but that was it. Any flame was gone. She moved through the motions, but didn't think, or fight with the same passion that had driven her before.

And she was angry, angry at Bartimaeus for leaving her (even though her reasonable side reminded her that she had dismissed him and never re-summoned him), angry at Nathaniel, for truly being dead (even though that little voice in the back of her head told her that it was hardly Nat's fault, and that it was a probability the whole time), and angry at herself most of all, for giving up for the first time in her life and for ignoring her reasonable voice that reminded her not to be angry or depressed. Kitty was rarely irrational, but it appeared that _something_ had managed to puncture her tough layers.

But despite her more intelligent voices, and despite the anger welling up inside of her, trying to burst out and regain her old spirit, she stayed the way she was, never living, just being. Now people were starting to get suspicious, it was hard not to. Kitty didn't have many acquaintances in her new life, but the ones that she had were much too sharp to let the quick flip in Kitty's personality go unnoticed.

That's why Kitty was hardly surprised when her curtains were yanked open by one Rebecca Piper. Miss Piper opened the windows and turned on the lights, she walked around the room straightening things out and dusting things off, finally yanking the covers off of Kitty's curled up body, exposing her to the chilly air. The girl groaned, but reluctantly rolled over.

"What is wrong with you!?" Rebecca shrieked. "Actually, don't answer it. I'm pretty certain I have a general idea." She was glowering, absolutely livid.

Kitty didn't move, her face dry and expressionless. "What?"

"You know what. You haven't been the same for the past month and a half. And I know why."

"How could you know why?" Kitty sat up in horror, if she knew about her and Bartimaeus she'd be shunned from society, it was the ultimate taboo to even befriend a demon, let alone fall in love with one.

"It's easy enough to see, you've fallen in love, and you've failed at it."

Kitty sighed with relief, so she didn't know much, just the general details.

Miss Piper, mistaking the sigh for one of sadness, continued. "I have to say though, I never thought that any man could suck the fire out of _you_, and I'm very, very disappointed."

Kitty was angry now; she could feel her old personality returning, as if waking up from a dream, "How would you know what it's like?" Self-pity, that was even less like her.

Miss Piper's eyes were over bright with tears, and Kitty felt her stomach drop with guilt. She remembered the admiring look that Rebecca had given Nathaniel, and the way she cried during his play, and Kitty felt that she had breached some sort of unwritten code. It was terrible; at least Bartimaeus was still alive. Miss Piper had experienced what she had to an even greater degree, and Kitty suddenly felt ashamed. It _wasn't_ like her to withdraw so quickly, and Rebecca had made it through even worse.

When Rebecca spoke it was in a whisper, "I know what you feel, and I know how hard it is," her eyes were surprisingly kind, "but never let anybody do this to you."

Kitty wanted to cry, but she didn't, she felt that she needed to redeem herself from the lapse of strength she had experienced in the last little while. "What should I do?"

"Just talk to whoever it is, get it out of your system, and then come back!" Rebecca seemed almost out of breath. "You are being ridiculous."

Kitty hung her head, hurt by the harsh criticism, but she knew it was true. "Fine."

The magician stood up to leave, "Good luck." She walked out the door, and Kitty was left in her recently tidied room, with a lot to think about.

She had to contact Bartimaeus, and just get it over with. The spark had returned to her eyes, but her movements were shaky with fear. _Hearing_ rejection was much more difficult than assuming it.

She steadied herself, it didn't matter, she had been hurt before. Kitty had to stay strong this time.

Bartimaeus

I felt the familiar tug at my essence and knew in an instant who was summoning me, and I was angry about it! As a powerful, terrible entity, I felt I needed to show my displeasure. I did not feel like gracing Kitty with one of the human shapes that she was so attracted to; instead I constructed something terrible, with dozens of arms, sharp fangs, complete with purple and green ooze. I made flames roar in the background, and entered with a high-pitched keening noise that was certain to cause more than a little discomfort.

Well, what were you expecting? She had shunned me, she had revealed something tremendous to me, and then sent me to another world to sit and wonder whether or not she truly cared. It wasn't right.

Despite my horrific form I saw a great degree of affection in Kitty's eyes, along side her usual fire, and something else. Was that grief? Or perhaps fear? Either way, they were two emotions very uncharacteristic of the girl.

Kitty scoffed, but it was forced, I could tell that she was hurt by my attempt to scare her.

"Is the mighty Bartimaeus fit to speak to a low life mortal like myself, or can I have a civil conversation with such a powerful entity?" Kitty's voice was overflowing with sarcasm, and I couldn't figure out what _she_ could be mad about. It wasn't me who left her for over a month to wonder about her whole existence.

"A civil conversation would be fine, thank you." I tried to keep my voice hard and emotionless; it came out soft and weak. I scolded myself, the most powerful monsters in any world do not make me tremble, (well, there was a Marid in Egypt… but let's not talk about him) I should not crumble at the sight of a small girl-child.

Kitty

Kitty was frightened by Bartimaeus' original shape, but held her ground. He seemed angry, and she couldn't fathom why.

She spoke a few quick commands, allowing him to roam free and do as he pleased.

"A civil conversation would be fine thank you," came Bartimaeus' retort. His voice was soft and velvet, calming Kitty.

Bartimaeus reverted to a human shape. This one was neither Ptolemy nor Nathaniel, though it featured the former's skin tone. Bartimaeus was a young boy, a couple of years older than Kitty, an Egyptian with a sharp nose and elegant chin. The form was short and skinny and the eyes were dark black, filled with the terrifying knowledge and power that was Bartimaeus. Kitty felt herself go weak in the knees, and reminded herself that on some other plane Bartimaeus was a terrifying monster that's power and cruelty could not be done justice in one of his simplified images.

Nevertheless Kitty stared openly, this djinni appeared beautiful and surreal before her eyes. Bartimaeus noticed this, and a smug grin spread across his face, making him look as arrogant and cocky as any human.

That brought her back to reality. Kitty knew what was necessary, she just had to confront him and get it over with. "I suppose you want to know why I've summoned you."

"Hardly, I expected it much sooner."

Kitty blushed. She had to tell him, and she had to do it now, but it was so difficult. It was like ripping off a Band-Aide, quick and painful. She steadied herself, and said it. "Bartimaeus, I think I've fallen in love with you."

And in an instant Kitty was pressed against a wall, Bartimaeus' lips an inch away from hers. He met her eyes, and in them she saw unbridled heat and passion. "I love you too."

Then he was kissing her, his lips were warm and hard, one of his hands went around her waist, and the other ran through her hair. Kitty could've sworn that, if there was a heaven, she was in it. She felt little shocks travel through her body wherever he was touching her, and she responded back with equal passion.

The logical part of Kitty's mind worked against it, trying to tell her everything that was wrong with this situation. It couldn't fight against what she was feeling right now, no matter how hard it tried.

Bartimaeus

After some rather invigorating confessions, I found myself in the arms of one Kathleen Jones. As an entity from another world the physical act of kissing does not please me in the way it does a human, however Kitty's immense pleasure tickled my essence in a most delightful way.

For powerful beings, such as myself, we prefer a different way of expressing our love. We join in the Other Place, and become one entity, with the same thoughts, feelings, and pleasures. It is quite an amazing experience. Though I have never truly been in love I have shared great affection with some demons.

Well, back to the kissing. It was fantastic. I felt like my essence was on fire. It's not like I haven't kissed humans before (Masters have no consideration, the don't care if a Demon finds kissing the fat Persian Prince repulsive, however, if someone had ordered me to kiss Kitty I'd jump into the task with enthusiasm) but this was different. It wasn't the actual physical act, but the mental state of being. I felt as if I _was_ her, as if I could read all of her thoughts. It was almost like joining in the Other place, not quite as total but we were linked, our souls overlapped.

She was thinking, though it was muddled and mixed up in her desire, that she shouldn't do this. Kitty was constantly reminded that I wasn't human, and that I never would be. Not that I wanted to. (Okay, that's a lie, for Kitty I'd become a dung beetle, all she'd have to do was ask). But the fact was that this wasn't going to work.

So I pulled back, putting both hands on her waist. She looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, a little hazily.

"You look…" she traced my jaw with her finger, "brighter."

I flickered with embarrassment. "I was enjoying myself."

Kitty grinned, "So was I."

I couldn't help smiling in satisfaction. I sobered up when I remembered our problem. "Listen, Kitty, I'm not human."

"Shocker." Oh how I love her sarcasm.

"And you aren't a demon."

This time she didn't answer. She looked at me with such spirit that I knew something was up. I could see what she was planning, I could feel it in my (metaphorical) bones.

I swore loudly. Kitty flinched, it had been in Egyptian, but she got the drift. "No. Not happening. Never. I know what you are thinking, and I won't allow it, I can't."

She pouted, and I groaned. This whole being in love thing wasn't working out for me. Kitty pecked me lightly, and cautiously. "Why not?" She looked up at me with determined eyes, "It's perfect."

"Think of all you'd be given up," I could not let her do this, "your parents, your friends, your job. And our lives aren't easy. You don't understand the pain of being summoned, we'd be apart a lot, for centuries at a time, and we'd be pitted against each other. Kitty, I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you to help some stupid magician, and then I'd die. And I don't want to die. You'd be better off to forget me and find some nice, human boy."

But Kitty looked stubborn. She had pulled away from my embrace and now had her arms crossed over her chest. "It would be simple," she retorted, "I've done it before, just leave my body and live in the Other Place. And nobody would have my name to lookup, I'd never be summoned."

I sighed, poor, naïve, Kitty. "Somebody would find out, they'd notice what happened to you and guess, or some apprentice would make a mistake and you'd be pulled out instead. Or I could accidentally take you with me."

"Is that possible?" Kitty asked.

"It's never happened before, but as you observed, rules there are less concrete. I won't allow it."

Saying that was my big mistake. Nobody tells Kathleen Jones what to do.

"You won't _allow_ it. Well I'm sorry, Mr. All mighty djinni. I should've known that you wouldn't have wanted to have anything to do with an unworthy mortal." She looked like she was going to punch me, not that it would've hurt physically, but I have some feelings. (Most magicians forget that, we poor djinn get pushed around a lot, we'd like some consideration every now and then).

"You are hardly an ordinary mortal, Kitty, and you are not unworthy by anyone's standards." I bowed low, something I never did unless forced, or on occasion if I was being sarcastic. "I am the unworthy one."

Kitty seemed startled by this little show of modesty and sincerity, and to be frank, so was I.

"We're not ruling out my idea," Kitty said and yawned, "we'll talk about it in the morning." I didn't expect her to give up, but I wanted her to grow up and move on without me. She'd be happier. I was being selfless for once; she should take the opportunity and benefit from my wisdom.

"Alright, but I'm staying here tonight, got it?"

There was a mischievous glint in Kitty's eye that I found myself liking, a little too much. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find something to do." Maybe having her join me in the Other Place wouldn't be that bad…

**A/N: I want to thank Mew Sarin Alchemist for being my beta. Thanks a ton! You rock my socks. And I'd like to thank Abbarane and Arrie Under Pressure for offering. You guys are great.**

**Thanks to Musica Diabolos and gethsemane342 for telling me that Rebecca was Miss Piper's real name. I'm going to change it on the other documents later, I have files scattered around on computers.**

**And thanks to the rest of my reviewers! Silvertrumpet26, love-of-all-wolfes, Wave Ryder, Bronte R. Deshong, Bogart, sunshinelexi, Rhysenne, Dija… and that's everybody who's ever reviewed my story… you guys rock. If I missed anyone I'm sorry.**

**More Nathaniel next chapter. And so ends the longest Author's note in history. **


End file.
